1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toenails and fingernails and, more particularly, to a tool for, and method of, treating the same.
2. Background Art
Myriad tools have been designed to treat real and artificial nails, commonly preparatory to applying coating. It is also known to treat the nails, as by buffing, so that the nails have a neat and finished appearance without any additional foreign substance applied thereto.
As one example, emery boards have existed for decades. Emery boards have been conventionally designed with a flexible, generally flat, elongate shape. Opposite sides of the emery board may have abrasive material thereon with the same or different properties. Emery boards are commonly used to make gross treatments to the nails, as to remove irregularities and provide a generally smooth overall surface.
It is known to buff nails using either power tools, such as those having a rotary head, or manually operable tools, which may be in the form of pads. The manual tools come in a wide range of forms. Some have graspable handles, while other are generally in the same shape as conventional emery boards.
Buffing tools are currently available with many different buffing properties. It is known to use different tools to sequentially buff nails with these different tools to progressively achieve a desired look. This may necessitate having on hand potentially a large number of different tools. Manicurists that use these types of tools must store, and have accessible, all of these various tools that may be required to perform a procedure.
As noted above, these tools often have some sort of graspable handle associated with them. Each such tool thus has a self-contained form. If tools with all the desired characteristics are to be kept on hand, a substantial amount of storage space may be required, as at shops where manicuring is performed and in homes in which these types of tools are used.
It may also be difficult to keep these tools on hand in a manner to conveniently coordinate their use.
The industry continues to seek out tools and techniques which facilitate a wide range of treatments without requiring many, complicated, and bulky tools.